Vodogg
The Vodogg is a medium sized, bipedal Akrid covered in spikes that rushes directly at foes, attacking them with kicks and headbutts. As such, it is an aggressive, tactically offensive species that can be difficult to keep at arms length. Because of their purely offensive nature, Vodogg sometimes try to play to their strengths and minimize a weakness granted by their glaring lack of defense by attacking in small groups of two to four. Close-ranged weapons such as the Shotgun can quickly turn the tables on the Vodogg, since it makes no attempt to guard the weak points on its head and legs as it makes its reckless tackles. When a Vodogg sticks its head out and screeches, it will attempt to swing its head like a battering ram. Usually unpredictable, they often dash from spot to spot trying to dodge your gunfire and will circle you trying to get behind you; do not allow it to do so. Dummy grenades will occasionally confuse it. Groups are more aggressive and will try to surround you or a team member. It is possible that its legs or head can get blasted off, killing it instantly. If they take large amounts of damage they will try to flee or stumble in the process. In Lost Planet 2, there are many Vodogg being held in the NEVEC underwater research facility from Episode 4, Chapter 4 for unknown reasons. However, given that the enemy faction in Episode 4-4 are the Bug Ranchers, their appearance is not quite out of place. Tactics *Vodogg are, for some reason, rather like territorial creatures on Lost Planet 2 because, if they are found in an area in a small group, looking at their faces long enough will provoke them, causing them to hiss then charge at the player. But if you try to pass them without looking towards them, they will most likely ignore the player unless they have already been angered. *The Shotgun SP, as ridiculous as it looks when it fires, is actually extremely deadly to the Vodogg at close range, sometimes blowing an undamaged Vodogg's head off in a single shot. *Another incredibly effective weapon are the Gunswords. The Vodogg naturally wants to close the distance between you both, so range is no problem. One swipe from the blade of either Gunsword variants will sever its head or one or both of its legs. The Gunsword SP actually has a prolonged slice, allowing you, if arranged perfectly, to kill two Vodogg with one melee. *Vodogg will sometimes approach in an erratic fashion, quickly moving to the side or running past, in an effort to attack from an unexpected angle. While this means very little when taking on a solitary Vodogg, it can be a much greater problem when defending against more than one, or if other threats are thrown into the mix. Be on your guard, and try to be aware of the positions of nearby Vodogg. The radar is especially useful in this respect. Trivia *Sometimes, a decapitated Vodogg will continue to run or walk, then stumble and fall dead. Other times, they will stumble in place, then fall down and finally die after a few last nervous twitches. *Shotgun blasts can either instantly kill or trip up Vodogg, as can heavier weapons (Plasma Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Hand Cannon). The Flamethrower can also quickly kill the Vodogg. *A Vodogg's head and legs can be blown off if they're dealt enough damage. *Vodogg only attack when provoked: Getting too close to them and staring or shooting at them will make you their enemy. *Vodogg rarely enter combat alone; most enounters can have up to five Vodogg at once. *Blowing off a Vodogg's leg will make them hop a few times on their remaining leg and scream before dying. Therefore, blowing off one leg can make for an amusing victory. Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid